Autumn Leaves
by bristlecone
Summary: Annabeth has moved to New York to attend NYU where she meets a mysterious boy named Jack who helps her break down her walls and discover herself. Follow her journey as she comes to peace with her past. Or Percy is an undercover agent who's mission goes wrong when he falls in love with a blonde hair girl. First fanfic. AU. Undercover!Percy


**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**Prologue - Annabeth POV**

_I let out a sigh, huddled my coat closer to me and kept trudging on into the dingy alley with my boots making clicking noise on the pavement. My destination was not easy to miss. The pub had a flashy board which was visible from afar as it stood out in the dark alleyway. A few drunk men were walking aimlessly in the alley and started wolf whistling as they saw me approach. I cursed at the unwanted attention. I lifted my chin higher and continued walking. My brain was preoccupied with other pressing matters to give a second thought to these drunken men._

_I recalled receiving the call yesterday at the stroke of midnight. The caller was a girl who introduced herself as Elizabeth. Not waiting for me to reply she continued saying she had answers to my questions about Jack. His name got my attention. _

_"How do you know Jack?" I demanded._

_Elizabeth laughed upon noticing my sudden interest in the conversation. Ignoring my question she continued "come to Joseph's pub tomorrow at 10 pm. It is in an alley 5 blocks from your home. Don't bring company and I'll meet you there. All your questions about Jack will be answered there. Do not be late or you'll miss your chance."_

_Before I could respond I heard the click of sound on the other end telling me that Elizabeth had cut the call. After the call ended I sat on my bed for another half an hour pondering whether I should call Elizabeth again and demand more answers or not. I hadn't realised that I was unconsciously playing with the bead necklace Jack had given me the day we kissed for the first time. That was last year on the beginning of summer but it still felt like yesterday to me as I revisited that memory for the thousandth time in the last two months. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. It had been two month since I had last seen Jack or heard from him. It was almost like he had disappeared off the face of earth._

_I snapped back from my memories and hurried towards my destination, before I could rethink the situation and turn back; never to return. I needed answers, and this was the only way I could get them. I entered the pub and the loud music reached my ears. I looked around the place unfamiliar to me. The insides of the pub was warm but there was a tinge of alcohol and sweat hung in the air. _

_I turned at the touch of a soft hand on my shoulder only to be greeted by bright green eyes and freckles. I moved back to look at the owner of the hand completely. The girl was wearing a plain black dress. Her bright red hair was falling on her face but she pushed them aside and gestured me to follow._

_Not knowing what to do I walked with her towards the back of the bar and followed her as she slid into an empty booth._

_"I'm Elizabeth" she said extending out her hand to shake with mine which I held gingerly. She continued "I'm glad you could make it here on time."_

_Elizabeth smiled at me though something about her smile didn't feel right. It never reached her eyes. _

_I pushed the thought aside. This meeting was about Jack, not to socialize and make friends. _

_"How do you know Jack?" I repeated my question from last night._

_Elizabeth hesitated for a second before replying "I am his colleague." _

_"His colleague?" I repeated, unable to comprehend what she was saying, "Jack never talked about his job." _

_Elizabeth replied "well it's a complicated situation and it's not my position to disclose information about his job. I am here to give you an important message" _

_"And that is?" I inquired impatiently._

_"Well" she continued" Jack is missing and I don't want you to go looking after him. He's not coming back for you. It's best you leave him and move on. He's not the person you think he is."_

_"Excuse me? How can I just leave him and move on? That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" I exclaimed._

_"Oh honey, aren't you naïve? He was never yours in the first place. What do you even know about him? Do you know about his history or who he was before he met you? His real name isn't even Jack." Elizabeth lashed out._

_I blinked back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes "is that why you called me here then? Just to tell me that my boyfriend didn't_ love me_?" my voice faltered as I said the last two words. I clenched my fists and continued" I don't care what comes in my way but I'm going to find Jack even if that's the last thing I do" I turned away from Elizabeth before she could see the tears falling from my eyes and started making my way towards the exit of the bar._

_Once outside I brushed back my tears with my hand and started walking towards my house._

"He's not coming back for you. its best you leave him and move on." _her words still rang in my head_" His real name isn't even Jack." _She was right, I realised, I hardly knew who Jack was before we met. He would always avoid questions about his past and give the vaguest answers._

_I held back a sniffle, I can't cry right now. I need to be strong for him, for us. He could be dead for all i know. I had to find him. The only question was how?_

_I was occupied in my personal misery that I didn't notice that the alley which was previously occupied by men was now deserted and that someone was following me. Before I could register the situation a hand come up to my mouth and prevented me from screaming. I inhaled a strong sweet smell and my vision became to blur. _

_I started to panic and my eyes locked with a pair of green eyes for the second time today, but these did not belong to Elizabeth. I could recognize those eyes anywhere even after not seeing them for two months. _

_"Jack" I whispered as my vision went black. _

_o0o_

**_AN: This is my first fanfiction, so obviously I'm new to writing but practice makes us perfect, right? I wouldn't ask for reviews, its your wish, but if you do review i'll be more than glad and appreciate your effort. Percy and Annabeth might appear a bit OC because its an alternate universe and i want do develop their personality and characteristics as the story proceeds rather than simply show them as what uncle rick made them. I want them to get out there and discover themselves and fighting the ghosts of their respective past. maybe somewhere its just my journey through Percy and Annabeth trying to discover who I really am. _**


End file.
